The present invention pertains generally to archery equipment, and more particularly to a quiver that is mounted on the bow for holding a plurality of arrows. Bow-mounted quivers are known in the art, and are generally used when hunting, as they hold the arrows out in front of the archer, and in a readily accessible location for quick and easy selection and withdrawal.
One problem common to all bow-mounted quivers is that if the archer should fall while negotiating a difficult trail in pursuit of his quarry, or otherwise drop the bow, the quiver may be broken when the bow hits the ground, which usually breaks or damages the arrows, and sometimes damages the bow itself. At other times, while pushing through heavy brush, the quiver may be caught in the underbrush and damaged before the archer is able to stop and disengage it. Even in competition shooting, it sometimes happens that the bow-mounted quiver is damaged by being brushed against by another competitor, or by having the bow inadvertently fall to the ground. Another not uncommon mishap is for the riser, or handle section, of the bow to break when the bow is being drawn, which almost invariably breaks the conventional bow-mounted quiver.